DESCRIPTION, OVERALL (as provided by applicant): The Columbia University Diabetes & Endocrinology Research Center has been in operation since May 2003. The Center integrates basic and translational diabetes research with existing institutional centers of excellence in obesity, atherosclerosis and cardiovascular biology research. The DERC is also wholly integrated with Columbia University's Naomi Berrie Diabetes Center, which provides a venue for basic and translational research, clinical training and community outreach, and acts as a magnet for diabetes-related philanthropy. The Biomedical Research Base of the Columbia DERC is comprised of 72 NIH-, ADA- and JDRF-funded investigators. The DERC supports five shared core facilities: Genomics (A); Hormone & Metabolite (B); Protein Expression and Purification (C); Islet Biology (E); Mouse Phenotyping (F). An administrative Core provides overall logistical support, financial oversight and integration of research efforts and shared core facilities. It also oversees the administration of the P/F program. Additionally, the DERC provides established scientists in other research areas at Columbia University with the opportunity and support to enter the diabetes field, and makes available initial funding for young investigators through a pilot/feasibility grant program. The DERC supports program enrichment activities, designed to increase the awareness of diabetes research in the scientific/academic community at Columbia University and New York City; it also promotes extensive interactions with academic institutions in the greater New York area. Over the initial four years of operation, the DERC has endeavored to advance NIDDK's critical mission by: (i) raising awareness of and interest in advanced clinical and basic diabetes research at Columbia University and in New York City; (ii) enhancing training and other diabetes-related educational opportunities for students, fellows, academic and community-based physicians; (iii) attracting new investigators to diabetes research; (iv) providing state-of-the-art core facilities that enhance the research of DERC members and contribute to the development of innovative methods for diabetes research and care; (v) fostering a collegia! academic environment to facilitate information exchange within the institution and with other DERCs and DRTCs; (vi) providing impetus to translate basic science discoveries into clinical care and community initiatives to improve the health of people with diabetes; and (vii) leveraging NIDDK resources with local and national philanthropic and diabetes advocacy organizations to integrate and expand P&F grants, as well as training and educational programs.